The invention relates to a depilation system comprising an electric depilation apparatus and a cartridge, which depilation apparatus comprises a depilation head having at least one drivable depilation element, a drive unit for driving the depilation element, and a chamber adapted to accommodate the cartridge, which cartridge comprises a reservoir for holding a substance, a discharge channel, and feeder means for conveying the substance from the reservoir to the discharge channel.
Such a depilation system is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,697. The known depilation system comprises an electric shaving apparatus and a cartridge filled with a depilatory substance. The shaving apparatus comprises a shaving head, a driving unit and a deep chamber to accommodate the cartridge. Viewed from the shaving head, the chamber is disposed adjacent the drive unit and, at the side of the shaving apparatus which is remote from the shaving head, it has a cover to provide access to the chamber for mounting the cartridge. At the side of the shaving head the chamber communicates with a passage terminating at the exterior of the shaving head. The cartridge has an actuating button for dispensing the depilatory substance. The cover has an opening through which, in the closed condition of the cover, the button is accessible for a user when the cartridge has been mounted in the shaving apparatus. A drawback of the known system is that the chamber which accommodates the cartridge is difficult to clean. When the cartridge is inserted and removed said chamber may be soiled with residues of the substance. These residues readily give rise to the growth of bacteria, so that there is a risk of infection of the user of the shaving system. Another drawback of the known shaving system is that the cartridge is situated at a location which is best suited to mount a hair trimmer.